Velveno
|image = |kanji =ベルベノ |rōmaji= Berubeno |alias=Guild Hunter Velveno |race= Human |gender= Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= Black |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation = |occupation = Dark Mage |previous occupation = |team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |magic= Transformation Magical Drain |weapons= |manga debut = Chapter 129 |anime debut = Episode 51 |japanese voice = Eiji Miyashita |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Velveno is an escaped convict with a 2,000,000 bounty on his head, which has been increased to 4,000,000 by the year X791.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Page 23 Appearance Velveno is a man with an oval face, crazy-looking eyes, an afro and slightly pointed ears. He also has a thin mustache that joins with his spiral beard. He can be seen wearing a checkered shirt as well as smoking a cigar. History When he was young, Velveno served for the Balsamico family and fell in love with Count Balsamico's daughter Aceto, with whom he had a friendly relationship with. Due to this, Count Balsamico drove him out of the mansion. Velveno tried to visit Aceto from time to time, but the Count refused him, pointing out the difference in their social positions. Velveno tried to ignore his feelings for Aceto as a result, eventually causing him to turn to crime, which subsequently led to his arrest. While in jail, Velveno began to regret not telling Aceto how he felt, leading him to escape and become a fugitive with a 2,000,000 bounty on his head. He sought to reunite with Aceto, who now only made public appearances at her family's magical ball held at Balsamico Palace once every seven years for the sole purpose of finding a suitor for her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 125 Synopsis Fighting Festival arc Velveno is mentioned briefly after Fairy Tail member Gray Fullbuster accepts a job request with a 2,000,000 reward for Team Natsu to capture him. However, they cancel the job after Lucy Heartfilia goes to rescue her father Jude from Naked Mummy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, page 15 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The reward for his capture is raised to 4,000,000 seven years after his first failed attempt to reunite with Aceto. Despite this, Velveno infiltrates Balsamico Palace again, using his Transformation to pose as a young Mage. During the ball, Velveno copies the Magic of the members of Fairy Tail who have been hired by Count Balsamico to capture him. He then asks Wendy Marvell to dance with him, a request that the oblivious Mage accepts. While dancing, the clock chimes midnight, signaling the unveiling of the Balsamico family ring. As the men at the ball rush towards it, Velveno, having been discovered by the Fairy Tail Mages, returns to his original form and uses a Sky Dragon's Roar copied from Wendy to snatch the ring. He fights off attacks from Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet, but tells them to stop, saying that he has come to propose to Aceto. After hearing what her father had done to Velveno, Aceto accepts the proposal under the condition that Velveno turn himself in for his crimes. Velveno agrees and promises to return to Aceto, who in turn promises that she will wait for him as he is taken away by the Rune Knights who arrive. Magic and Abilities Transformation: Velveno employs Transformation Magic, a Magic that allows him to change his appearance. Using this Magic, he is able to walk around undetected, making him able to easily copy the Magic of Mages around him with his Magical Drain. Magical Drain: A Magic that allows him to copy the Magic of those he touches, giving him greater versatility as he can use different types of Magic at once. Velveno has been shown to use at least three types Magic at one time, though the limit of such power is unknown. Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet & Natsu Dragneel vs. Velveno *Dance Ball at Balsamico Castle References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages